


I Think

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed Knows, Episode Tag: S02E09 "A Bitter Pill to Swallow", Gen, Oswald is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"James Gordon is nothing but a business acquaintance to me," he says, trying to keep his tone level, almost wincing as they both recognise the petulance in his voice.</p><p>---</p><p>Ed quizzes Oswald about Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think

Oswald likes Ed. Stupidly, he does. He likes his enthusiasm and obvious delight at having Oswald around. He likes how Ed can talk about his violent fantasies one moment, and fuss over Oswald's injuries like a mother hen the next. 

Admittedly, he finds himself also a little unnerved by the man. His penchant for riddles, obvious social inexperience, murderous tendencies coupled with a contradictory sunny disposition make him somewhat unpredictable. Which is why, when Oswald is curled up in Ed's proffered bed with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, he doesn't expect the question of Jim Gordon to crop up. But that's Ed for you.

"You know," Ed tells him, sitting cross legged on the floor in his pyjamas. "I thought Jim Gordon would have come looking for you by now."

Oswald's mouth tightens into a thin line, but then he manages a disbelieving laugh. "What on earth," he says, "would give you that impression?"

Ed tilts his head. "You consider him a friend, don't you?"

"Yes," Oswald mutters, and that truth annoys him. "But I know he doesn't feel the same."

"He owes you," Ed supplies.

"Indeed he does," comes the bitter answer.

Oswald drains his mug and sighs. "Jim thinks himself far too good for the likes of myself. He finds me repulsive, and deeply regrets our every encounter."

In the dull light cast by the candles Ed has lit (another odd quirk of his), Oswald observes his Cheshire Cat grin.

"I think," Ed says conspiratorially, "he knows about you."

Oswald narrows his eyes in irritated confusion. "What?"

"I think he knows how you feel about him. And he wants to put a distance between you."

Penguin ignores his racing heart and huffs.

"Certainly he has made the latter clear. But I still don't understand your meaning."

Ed's expression turns amusedly disbelieving. 

"What?!" Oswald explodes. 

"Do you love him?"

Oswald's face twists in rage and there is a shattering sound. It registers a split second later that he has thrown the mug across the room. He tries to steady his breathing and regain calm. 

"James Gordon is nothing but a business acquaintance to me," he says, trying to keep his tone level, almost wincing as they both recognise the petulance in his voice.

Feeling suddenly tired, he turns away from Ed and curls up under the bedcovers, squeezing his eyes shut, pulse still beating quick in his ears.

After a few minutes, Ed finally shifts from his statue-like position.

"Goodnight, Oswald," he says softly.

Oswald exhales. "Goodnight, Ed," he answers, sounding small.

He doesn't get much sleep, replaying Ed's lingering question for most of the night and unable to produce an answer- even for himself.


End file.
